Jiro Kazama: Son Of Jin Kazama
by marcus.mosley.391
Summary: Jiro is a young man who is good in school and in martial arts, but when constant nightmares are constantly plaguing him, he begins to worry about what it all means.
1. Chapter 1

Jiro Kazama: Son Of Jin Kazama

By: Marcus Mosley

Chapter 1: **Prologue**

It was a dark and quiet night, and in a small little shrine in the woods slept young Jiro Kazama, the son of Jin Kazama. As Jiro slept he was sweating and tossing in bed as if something was wrong. Jiro was dreaming and there was fire everywhere, Jiro was calling out "Father, Father where are you?" suddenly there was a silhouette of a man with bat-like wings, it suddenly turned it's head and there were piercing red eyes!

"AAH" Jiro scream in horror from his dream. He than looked into his hands and began to think "What was that? A nightmare? Or possible a glimpse of something to come?" Jiro began to worry of the outcomes if this were to be true. "Father, I must check on father!" Jiro proceeded to walk to his father's room, as he opened the door Jiro peeped his head in to see his father, who was sound asleep. "Thank goodness" Jiro sighed. Knowing his beloved father was unharmed put Jiro's mind at ease. After washing his face Jiro went back to sleep, hoping not to have another dream like the one that just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School Life

It was morning and Jiro has finished cooking breakfast and gotten ready for school. Jiro was only 14 years old and was in junior high but could easily most of the housework and cleaning all by himself, since Jin worked most of the day and Jiro lost his mother a long time ago, he had learned to have his own independence and could look out for himself. "Father, breakfast is ready!" Jiro called out to Jin, "I'll be out soon…." Jin said from the bathroom. Jiro went ahead and proceed to eat breakfast, at times Jiro has a tendency to eat really fast due to fear of running late since he is a well behaved student with good grades. Jin exit the bathroom wearing a business suit ready for work "Sorry I took so long Jiro, you know I have a hard time putting this tie on sometimes" Jin said while preparing his plate of food. "I understand father, not a prob-" Jiro had stopped because he had eaten so fast he didn't chew his food enough, he began to choke but soon was successful in swallowing, "Jiro you forgot your headband again" Jin said while eating calmly, "But father I don't like wearing that, it makes me look silly" Jiro complained. Jiro had black hair like his father but it was short and went down and was above his shoulders and Jin always had him wear a white headband in it, much to Jiro's displeasure as he felt made him look like a girl. "There is nothing against the school dress code about you wearing a headband" Jin argued, "But father….ok I'll wear it…" Jiro loved his father very much and will do anything for him, but the headband seemed to much for him, the school uniforms were a black jacket, matching pants, and white shoes. Jiro was fine with the uniform and wearing the headband in private, but Jin urges Jiro to always wear it, but he never specified why.

After the two ate breakfast, they proceeded to walk to Jiro's school. Jin always walked Jiro to school everyday, since Jin was always busy at work he didn't have to much time to spend with Jiro, this is the least he could do for his son. Jin looked down at Jiro and analyzed how he was dragging his feet and was moving a little wobbly. "Son, are you alright?" Jin asked, "Yes father I'm alright. Why?" Jiro was clearly trying to hide something but Jin wasn't buying it, "Jiro what is wrong, you don't act like this on any ordinary day. Did you have nightmares again?" Jiro froze after hearing the word "nightmare", Jiro had been having nightmares for the past 4 months and this was concerning Jin. "Father, I don't want to talk about it right now, I have a test today and I really need to focus", Jin nodded his head understanding his son's feelings, "We will talk about this later, Jiro, now have a good day" Jin said as the two approached the front of the school. "See you later father, I love you" Jin said with a smile, "I love to too, my child" the two shared a hug and departed.

As Jiro entered the school yard he was deep in thought wondering what he should say about his nightmare to his father. "Having all these nightmares are getting out of control, if I don't find a way to fix this, it's going to get worse", unfortunately Jiro's train of thought was interrupted by a mocking voice "I love you daddy, please hold my hand, and walk me to my class please?" it was Shinji Hanai, Jiro's arch rival who always looked for every opportunity to mock Jiro in anyway, "Wears your dress Kazama? Only a dress would make you look so cute along with that headband" Shinji proceeded, "Shut it rat face" Jiro replied "I don't have time for your foolishness. It's way to early to deal with you now" Jiro walked off with all other students in awe. This was a little different normally Jiro and Shinji would insult each other and a fight would break out between the two, since Jin had taught Jiro the Traditional Kazama Style Martial Arts, he could defend himself in a fight, while Shinji was somewhat of a street punk. Jiro continued the rest of his day and proceeded to go home, he was very tired and could hardly focus on his test because his nightmare problem. But before he could leave Shinji blocked his way, "Where do you think your going Kazama?", "Home where else loser? Plan on stalking me there?" Jiro replied with an annoyed look. "Don't think I like your tone bub, why don't we settle this outside, in front of everybody?" Shinji said with a cunning smirk, "I got better things to do than beat you up, now if you don't mind moving aside, I got dinner to cook" Jiro proceed to walk off, but Shinji wasn't taking no for an answer :Oh yeah sure cook some food in a pink apron with flowers and frills?" Shinji said mockingly, Jiro was getting frustrated now from all this "GET OUT OF MY DAMN FACE YOU DUMBASS" Jiro had enough and proceed to punch Shinji in the face with enough force to knock him out. "Now I'm going home and I don't want anymore of your bullshit" Jiro said with absolute anger and proceed to walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: **__**Some of you may want to know who Jiro's mother is. I will actually keep that a mystery. I find it more interesting when other people like to make their own assumptions on things that have never been fully revealed or were not mentioned at all. It makes things more exciting XD.**_

_**Chapter 3: Jin's Secret**_

After Jin had left Jiro, Jin went off to his office at the Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin kept this from Jiro because what Jin does at his office was best kept a secret from his dear son. Jin not only didn't want his Jiro to know much about the King Of Iron Fist Tournaments, but he also didn't want Jiro to know anything about the Devil Gene his family have had for the past genereations. Jin feared that Jiro has been cursed with the fate of the Devil Gene in his veins, but Jin unsure of the matter, so far no signs have been shown, but the nightmares Jiro has been having might be linked to the matter, much to Jin's horror.

At his desk, Jin looked at a picture he had of Jiro as a child in his father's arms, Jin smiled, "My dear son, how you have growned, if only you didn't have to suffer like this with me lying to you. But it's for your safety…." not only is Jin lying to Jiro about his work, Jin is also keeping his entire family a secret. If Jiro were to know about Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, or worst…..Jinpachi Mishima, Jiro may possibly be completely upset to know about the dangers they held. That is why Jin has the two of them living in a house in the forest because not only is that the way his mother raised him, it was also an easier way to keep Jiro safe from all of them. The last and final secret was Jiro's grandmother, Jun Kazama, Jiro had resembled her so much that Jin could not possibly ever imagine of disowning Jiro, that is the reason he had Jiro wear a white headband, it reminds him of Jun. Because of the tragedy Jin had of losing his mother, it was best for Jiro to not know anything about his father's terribly and tragic past, all Jin wants is to be a good father and for Jiro's happiness. "Jiro must remain in the dark, he must not know anything about my life, he is all I have left".

Suddenly, Jin received a phone call, it was Jiro, Jin had answered and tried to pretend nothing was wrong, "Hello, Jiro is everything ok?" Jin asked. "Everything is ok father, dinner is ready, when will you be home?" Jiro replied, "I'll be back late again, I'm sorry…Jiro" Jin said. On the other end, Jiro had a sad expression on his face, but he tried to hide this, but it wasn't easy for Jiro was never a good actor "I understand, I'll leave some leftovers for you like usual, see you in the morning, good night." Jiro said, "Good Night and sweet dreams, my son….." Jin replied. Jin hung up his phone, his hand became an angry fist, and he punched the wall leaving a hole. Jin was angered and tired of all his lying to his child. What is he to do?


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope you all are enjoying my story so far, it's actually my first fanfic, and I enjoy writing stories. So I am hoping I'm doing a good job.**_

_**Chapter 4: The Tournament's Announcement**_

Jin had returned home and it was late at night. He quietly came inside his home, trying not to awaken Jiro. Jin walked into Jiro's room and found his son sound asleep, Jin knew, however, that Jiro was upset because of his father's absence and Jin didn't blame Jiro for a second. He kneeled down, kissed his son's head, and stroked Jiro's black hair. Jin walked off and changed into his night clothes, which was just a pair of pajama paints as he slept shirtless. Jin than fell asleep hoping that Jiro won't find out his secrets.

Morning had come, and Jiro had gotten breakfast ready and changed into his uniform, this time he remembered to wear his headband, that way he didn't have to argue with his dad about it again. Jin walked in and ate breakfast with his son. "Jiro, your cooking seems to get better everyday" Jin said with a smile. "Thank you, father, I try my best" Jiro smiled back. After the two finished their breakfast, they proceeded to walk to Jiro's school, but suddenly Jin received a call on his cell phone. The two stopped for a second so Jin could answer. "Yes this is Kazama Jin" Jin answered. Jiro stood still and didn't say a word. Jin suddenly had a shocked look in his eyes, "WHAT? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? THIS WAS NEVER DECIDED!" Jin yelled, Jiro suddenly jumped after hearing his father in anger. "Jiro I am sorry, I must head to the office it's very urgent" Jin said, Jiro nodded his head "I understand see you later father". Jin ran off leaving Jiro in confusion.

Jin was running back to his office, it turns out the next King Of Iron Fist Tournament had been announced without Jin's consent. Jin had wanted to post pone any tournaments so that Jiro wouldn't get involved in any fighting, not wanting Jiro to get hurt. When Jin arrived at his office, his employees tried to explain that they had no idea how the tournament was announced or who did it in the first place, all they do know is that there is nothing else they can do. "No…..Jiro…is in…danger…." Jin said completely horrified.

Back at school, Jiro was eating lunch on the roof with his friends Yosuke Fujiyama and Maika Dojima, Yosuke was an average nice guy, but was terrible in class, and was a bit of a perv. Maika was nice, understanding, and at times came off as a dumb blonde. "So Jiro, bro, what's up with you? You've been really spacey these days" Yosuke asked. "Yeah you haven't been very focused lately and you seem a little cold too" Maika added. Jiro was going through a rough time because of his nightmares and because of his dad's constant absence. Jiro didn't want to talked to much about his personal life, but all he did tell his friends simply is that he has issues sleeping, trying to mask that he had been having nightmares, luckily they both bought the story. "I'm find, it's the usual, I can't sleep that well, I'm ok though, so don't worry, I'll be fine" Jiro assured. "If you say so, but you can always come to us if you need to" Maika said. "Yes, I know-" Jiro suddenly frooze, he put his hands on his head as if in intense pain! Jiro fell on his side, still clutching his head, his friends stood up asking what was wrong with him or if he was ok. Jiro was suddenly sweating, and began to see images in his head. He saw a man that looked like his father with an evil smile and a red eye, another man with balding hair and a mustache, and finally a bunch of fire. Jiro opened his eyes and began breathing heavily. "Bro, are you ok?" Yosuke asked, Jiro stood up and ran away "Jiro wants wrong?" his friends asked echoing down the staircase. Jiro ran to the washroom and splashed water in his face. Jiro saw all those images he just saw in his many nightmares. Jiro now believes these images he has seen in these "nightmares" are visions! But what is the source of all this? What does it all mean?

Suddenly, Jiro heard voices from outside the washroom and slowly walked to the door. "Is it true", "Alright it's coming again", "Who will be in it this time?". Those were the kind of questions and comments Jiro heard. As he exit the washroom, Jiro was confused at what was going on. Students were running toward the school yard for something. But what? Jiro followed all his classmates to the school yard. Upon making it to the school yard, Jiro found a large poster advertising for the next King Of Iron Fist Tournament! A tournament that brings together fighters from all over the world for a huge amount of money as the reward. Jiro was amazed at the reward money, but that's not what he was to concerned about, for some apparent reason Jiro couldn't help but shake the feeling that if he enters this tournament, he may find the answers he is seeking…

_**Yep, Jiro will be entering the tournament. How is Jin going to take it? We will find out in the next chapter? Tell me what characters you would like to see and how they will interact with Jiro please. Thank you very much and continue reading my story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note:**__** I am still open to some ideas on what characters other people want to see in this story. Also Xiaoyu will appear in this story, but she is not Jiro's mother. Keep in mind Jiro's mother is dead.**_

_**Chapter 5: Convincing Father**_

Jiro had received a phone call from Jin, who had told Jiro he was coming home tonight, however he seemed to be bothered by something. Jiro was always able to tell if something was bothering his father, so to help him feel better, Jiro always made steak, along with fried eggs, and rice. After cooking, Jiro began to think about how he was going to tell his father that he plans to enter the King Of Iron Fist Tournament that was coming up, he knew Jin would not agree to something like this, but he has to try.

Jin had arrived and Jiro went to greet his father, "Welcome home, father" Jiro said happily. "Hello Jiro" Jin said calmly, "Father I made your favorite tonight" Jiro said while handing his father a plate of food, Jin smiled and pat his son's head "Jiro, you didn't need to cook my favorite tonight" Jin assured Jiro. "Well actually father, I felt I needed to. You seemed upset when you called me earlier" Jiro proceeded to look down at his feet, "Please, father, tell me what's wrong, I know something is bothering you" Jiro asked in a sad tone. Jin let out a sigh, "Lets eat dinner first and than we will talk". The two sat down and ate dinner together, after they were done, Jin proceeded to talk to Jiro, still not wanting Jiro to know about the unauthorized tournament announcement, Jin simply said that there were some "issues" that just weren't taken care of and it made things a mess. Jiro could tell Jin wasn't telling him the truth, but understood his father didn't want to talk, but Jiro proceeded to inform his father about his decision about entering the tournament. "Father, I actually had another reason for cooking you favorite dinner tonight" Jiro said sounding slightly nervous, "What do you mean, my son" Jin asked. Jiro stood up, placed himself right in front of his father, and looked his father in the eye, "Father, I'm going to enter the King Of Iron Fist Tournament" Jiro said bluntly. Jin has a shocked expression on his face he got up and put his hands on Jiro's shoulders "Where did you hear about that" Jin sound very worried and Jiro proceeded to answer "Everyone at school was talking about it and there was a poster advertising it in the school yard, for some reason I felt I need to enter the tournament, father, please let me enter"

Jiro pleaded. "Jiro, please understand, I don't want you to enter that tournament, it's very dangerous" Jin told Jiro. "But father why? I must enter that tournament" Jiro said, "Jiro, I don't want you to get hurt, many people enter that tournament and you may not last. STAY AWAY FROM THAT TOURNAMENT" Jin said in a very demanding tone "BUT FATHER IF I DON'T ENTER I MAY NOT FIND MY ANSWERS" Jiro in a tearful manner. Jin looked at his son, now confused. "What do you mean by answers? What are you saying my son?" Jin lifted Jiro's head and tried to wipe his sons tears away. "I…have a lot of explaining to do…" Jiro said sniffling.

_**Yep, so what do you think? I hope you still like my story and look forward to future chapters**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: You May Enter**_

_**Jiro and Jin sat down at the table and Jiro confessed to his father about what Jiro's nightmares have been about. Jin was amazed at all the descriptions Jiro had mentioned with fire and a demon, "He hasn't seen or experienced these things before, but he is having nightmares about them. Could these really be visions of some kind?" Jin thought to himself. "Father, I no you may not believe my right now, but I'm sure these are more than nightmares and are actually visions of things to come. It seems ridiculous but if I enter this tournament, I may find the answers I'm looking for. Please understand" Jiro pleaded. Jin looked at his son and stroked his hair, and showed a small smile. 'My dear son, you have grown up so much. And you have grown into your own person and I guess I can't protect you forever, but I do want you to be careful" Jin said. Jiro's eyes widened, "Father, does this mean….." Jiro said in awe, "Yes Jiro, you have my permission to enter the King Of Iron Fist Tournament". Jiro smiled and hugged his father "Thank you, thank you so much Father. You won't be sorry" Jiro said happily. "You are welcome my son, but we will have to train more until the day of the tournament" Jin proceeded to say "But we shall start on the weekend. It is time for your bath, come along" Jin walked into the bathroom to start their bath. **_

_**Jiro cleaned off the table while he waited and began to think to himself "Father is actually letting me enter the tournament, but he is still worried for my safety. I guess he really does trust me after all…" Jiro had a soft smile on his face and looked out a window to see the moon. Jiro than proceeded to look at the many trees, but suddenly he saw a figure. Jiro's eyes widened and rubbed hoping he was just seeing things, but he saw the figure slightly better and he saw a white dress. Jiro jumped and fell to the ground. "Jiro the bath is ready come on" Jin called out. "Oh u-um c-coming father" Jiro got up and looked out the window again and didn't see anything. "What was that?" Jiro asked.**_

_**Jiro came into the bath wearing his towel around his waist, Jin was already there waiting and looked at Jiro who had a spooked look on his face "Whatever is the matter my child? You look like you've seen a ghost or something" Jin said while smiling "Oh uh it's nothing Father, I am fine, just a little anxious about the tournament I guess" Jiro began giggling in a goofy manner. Jin pat his son's head. He had Jiro sit down and proceeded to wash his son's back. "How does that feel Jiro?" Jin questioned "Yes father, that feels nice" Jiro exclaimed. Jiro leaned back and placed himself on his father's chest, Jiro actually enjoyed being close to his father's muscles especially because he could feel his father's heart beat which put Jiro's mind at ease because he knows he can tell what his father is feeling. "Father, please tell me have you ever entered the tournament before?" Jiro asked. Jin was surprised at the question, he still didn't want Jiro to know to much about his past, "Yes I was a very long time ago and I lost…" Jin sighed, "But that's not important, now close your eyes, you have to wash your hair" Jin said. The two finished their bath and proceeded to go to bed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Mysterious Woman**_

Jiro was sound asleep in his room. This time he was very calm and not worried at all. Jiro was dreaming, he was in a very beautiful land it must have been a dream. He saw giant lotuses, a cherry blossom tree on a floating island, flamingos and butterflies. He was walking on clear water, and felt he was in absolute harmony. "This is all so beautiful, I hope I never wake up…." Jiro exclaimed in delight. However this peace was somewhat ruined after Jiro heard an unfamiliar voice calling his name "Jiro…." the voice said Jiro looked around to find the source of the voice "Jiro….come find me….." the voice said, "Who is there? Who are you?" Jiro called out. "Jiro…." the voice said again and Jiro turned around, he suddenly saw a beautiful woman, who had hair just like him and the same dress he saw in the trees. "Wh-who are you" Jiro said now nervous. "You know who I am Jiro" the woman said., Jiro was now confused, he is in a strange and beautiful place and suddenly a woman he has never met appears and tells him he knows her, this is one weird dream. The woman walked to Jiro and held out her hand "Come to me my dear Jiro, it is ok" the woman said in a calming tone. Jiro stood still and held his hand out, he didn't know why but he felt he could trust his woman" but suddenly Jiro noticed every step the woman took some form of dark ooze came off her feet. "Excuse me ma'am your fe-" Jiro was interrupted as the woman placed he finger on his mouth and whispered to him 'Be very careful in this tournament, you find more than your answers, you find much more".

Jiro suddenly awoke from his sleep, he got up and was very confused…."What was all that? Who was she?"

_**Author Note: **__**So what did you all think? Hope you liked it. And we all know who that was, look forward to more XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Settle The Score**_

It was morning and Jiro and Jin were outside training for the tournament. Jiro already was a master in his family's martial arts, but it was always best for him to improve his skills. Jiro was even skilled enough to defeat Jin, multiple times and Jin was never going easy on Jiro just because he was Jin's son. Jiro came at his father with a few flying kicks, Jin was able to block them, however, Jiro followed by kicking Jin foot, thus tripping him.

"I have won again, Father." Jiro said with a shining smile. "You gave me a run for my money son. You seem to be prepared for this tournament. I'm still concerned for your safety, but you seem you will be fine." Jin said while rubbing son's head. "Don't worry father, I'm gonna be fine." Jiro said with complete confidence. After the two went inside and washed up, Jiro walked into town to get a few groceries for lunch, Jiro thought to himself about the dream he had the another with that mysterious woman "_Who was she? I don't know why, but she seemed so….familiar. And she looked a lot like me too. Was it a coincidence or something with a deep meaning?" All of this went through Jiro's head, but it was ruined with an annoying yell "HEY KAZAMA!" "Oh no, not now…." Jiro face palmed. It was none other than Shinji, who now had a black eye from Jiro's hit (see Chapter 2), "Hey I here your entering the tournament, well good news, pal, I'm entering too." Shinji said with a smirk. "Well that is just fabulous, Rat Face," Jiro said sarcastically "Now please leave!" Jiro demanded obviously not in the mood to deal with him. "What do you mean Kazama? I still owe you for this black eye you gave me here." Shinji proceeded to point to his black eye, Jiro raised an eyebrow "What you don't like it? Consider it a gift….and an improvement." Jiro proceeded to walk away, but Shinji was to determined to get back at Jiro._

_Shinji ran and attempted to punch Jiro in the back of his head, however, due to Jiro's training he could predict Shinji's moves and was able to avoid it. Jiro back flipped into the air, he landed on his feet behind Shinji, and kicked him from behind. "Look moron, we're both going to enter the tournament, there is no point in us fighting now. And I'm sure you don't want another black eye." Jiro walked off as Shinji stared daggers at him. Shinji stood up, "Ok Kazama, you have a point, we will settle this at the tournament, and I will get you back for this eye." Shinji said to himself, ready to plot Jiro's defeat._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Another Strange Dream**_

Jiro, was fast asleep after another long day of training. "_So tired, must rest, the tournament will be here soon….." _Jiro, dozed off into a deep sleep. Jiro was again dreaming, Jiro was hoping to have another beautiful dream, unfortunately, he got the opposite. Jiro found himself in the same garden but it was far different! The clear water now had become purple ooze, the lotuses, flowers, and trees rotted and wilted, and worst of all the sky was dark and black. "_What has happened, everything is dying…." _Jiro fell to his knees, feeling weak. "_I can feel the pain of all the plants, they're dying…". _Jiro stood up while trying to keep himself steady. "Jiro…." a voice called out, "_It's that voice again."_ Jiro exclaimed, "Hello? Where are you? What's happening to this beautiful garden?" Jiro called out.

Jiro didn't receive any answer. But he heard the voice again "Jiro…come find me, Jiro…." the voice proceeded. "Where are you? Tell me." Jiro said. Jiro turned around and he suddenly saw the woman again from before, however, she was covered in the purple ooze and had glowing yellow eyes!

Jiro suddenly woke up, breathing heavily, "What was that all about, what does all this mean?" Jiro went to the kitchen and made himself some hot chocolate to calm his nerves, suddenly Jin showed up "Jiro, what are you doing up at this our?" Jin asked curiously, "Nothing father, I just couldn't get to sleep, so I made myself some hot chocolate." Jin pat his son's head and joined him. "Jiro, are you still having nightmares?" Jin said while sipping his drink, Jiro replied with an unsure look on his face "Well, not really but I had this one dream the other night and there was a woman." Jiro said very calmly, "A woman….?" Jin asked slightly intrigued. "Yes, a woman. She also kinda looked like me too." Jiro said, Jin had a surprised look on his face and proceeded to ask "What else did she look like? And do you know her name?" Jiro than told Jin everything about the dream with the beautiful garden and the dream that happened now.

Jin was not curious about all this, but he didn't say anything to Jiro about it, "Don't worry about Jiro, it was all probably just a dream, everything will be fine." Jiro agreed, finished his drink, and went to bed. Jin however is now even more concerned, he went to his room and looked out his window, and was deep in thought "_He never met you before, or saw pictures of you, but he is aware of you. Are you trying to reach out to Jiro? Is there something you are trying to warn him If so what is it?"_

_Author's Note: Wow so Jiro had another crazy dream with the same person and now Jin knows about it? Hmmmm, what else is to await our young hero?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Protect Jiro**_

_**Note: In this chapter we will be introduced to a character you all have been asking for, hope you enjoy**_

The tournament is in a few days and Jiro and Jin have been training harder and harder than they ever had before. Jiro's rough training with his father, prepared him very well, Jin was still worried for his son's safety, but knew that once Jiro's mind was made up there really isn't anyway to change it. "Father, I think I'm ready for this tournament, I know I can do it." Jiro said with bright happiness. "And I am proud to here that my son" Jin said with pleasure. The two went inside and had some nice refreshments, Jiro had prepared delicious tea, though Jin wasn't very fond of how sweet it was "_Why does he always make it so sweet?" _Jin thought to himself. After the two were done, Jiro got a call on his cell phone, it was his friend Yosuke, "_Hey bro, are you free today? Wanna hang at my place?"_ Yosuke asked, Jiro asked Jin if it was ok and Jin agreed, since Jiro had been training so hard for the tournament he hadn't had enough time to hang with his friends. "Ok on my way" Jiro replied.

Jiro ran down the street to meet at Yosuke's house, but as he passed a corner, he ran into someone! The two fell backwards, Jiro worried and apologized very fast while in a worried tone. Once he opened his eyes he saw a girl with black hair tied into two pigtails, she looked younger than his father, and she wore very bright clothes. It was none other than Ling Xiaoyu! His father's long time friend who often looked after the 2 every now and than. "X-X-XIAOYU! I AM SO SORRY!" Jiro screamed. "Oh, Jiro it's you." Xiaoyu jumped up excitedly and was quick to hug him. "It's been a while hasen't it? How have you been? What are you up to?" Xiaoyu asked, Jiro proceeded to tell her everything from the nightmares to him entering the tournament. Xiaoyu was surprised by all this, "Jiro, your entering the tournament? But aren't you a little worried this is very serious." Xiaoyu said in a worried tone. "I'll be fine, father and I have been training for the tournament, I can do it." Xiaoyu nodded and she offered to take Jiro to Yosuke's house, by giving a ride on Panda! The 3 made it to Yosuke's home and Jiro and him proceeded to play video games.

While Jiro was at Yosuke's house, Xiaoyu snuck over to the Kazama's home to speak with Jin about Jiro's choice to enter the tournament. Jin opened the door and was surprised to see Xiaoyu, "Xioa, what are you doing here?" Xiaoyu bowed "Hello Jin, it's been a while and I just ran into Jiro and he told me he plans to enter the tournament." Jin nodded "Yes that is what he wants, he may actually find the source to his nightmares if he enters, he already had nightmares about my father, grandfather, and…..even my own mother". Xiaoyu was surprised by this statement, she knew about Jin's mother but was confused as to why Jiro dreamt about her? "Xiao, I know this may seem like short notice and everything, but I need a huge favor to ask of you." Jin said. "What is it Jin, I'll do what I can" Xiaoyu said, "I need you to look after Jiro while he is in the tournament, you've been like a mother to Jiro after I lost my wife and he needs someone to protect him that isn't just me." Xiaoyu was shocked but, she knew Jin was serious, Jiro may need help while he is in this tournament, and Jin may not be able to help much this time. "Ok, I'll enter the tournament, I'll make sure Jiro is safe."

_**Yep, Xiaoyu finally made an appearance and she is going to enter the tournament. YEAH!**_


End file.
